Hijau
by ambudaff
Summary: Tanamlah pepohonan, maka Negara Api pun bisa sehijau Kerajaan Bumi


**HIJAU**

_Avatar: The Last Airbender © __Michael Dante DiMartino_

_Thanks to __**Myu**__ karena sudah menghukum Raja Api Ozai, Aang, Zuko, dan Azula dengan hukuman menanam 500 pohon setiap hari selama 500 tahun, karena telah menyebabkan bumi menderita Global Warming :P_

_Thanks to __**GunZ**__ dengan penjelasannya tentang macul bom di tanah pertanian :P_

-o0o-

"Lalu ini apa? Telinga Momo?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini kepangan rambutmu."

"Rambutku? Sokka ... Sokka ..."

Zuko mendengar percakapan mereka menjadi semakin sayup saat ia menutup pintu. Dan melangkah pergi. Tak usah takut, ia sudah memberitahukan kepergiannya pada paman Iroh. Lagipula hanya sebentar saja.

Mumpung sedang di Ba Sing Se. Selain untuk berkumpul bersama-sama lagi dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya dulu, ada yang ia ingin lakukan. Mumpung sedang di Ba Sing Se. Mumpung sedang di Kerajaan Bumi.

-o0o-

"Hei, Zuko ke mana?"

"Mungkin sedang memasak air lagi di dapur?"

"Tak ada, tadi sudah kulihat."

Paman Iroh hanya tersenyum saja mendengar anak-anak muda ini sedang bercengkerama. Perang sudah lewat, sekarang bepergian lintas negara menjadi mudah.

"Paman Iroh, Paman tahu Zuko ke mana?" Mai mendekat.

"Tahu. Dan jangan khawatir."

"Kami boleh tahu?" Katara juga mendekat.

Semuanya mendekat, dengan mata berkedip-kedip, _puppy eyes_.

"Yah … sudahlah. Kalian ini, ahli dalam membujuk," Paman Iroh berkeluh kesah, menyerah, tapi tersenyum lebar.

-o0o-

"Kenapa Ibu tidak datang waktu penobatan?"

Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah bersumpah takkan lagi menginjakkan kaki ke Negara Api, Zuko."

Zuko menjejeri langkah ibunya. Rumah itu kecil saja, tetapi pekarangannya sangat luas. Terutama di bagian belakang. Berbagai tanaman di sana, ada yang dalam rumah kaca, ada pepohonan tinggi rimbun, ada semak-semak hijau, dan bahkan ada juga tanah yang dipakai untuk menyemaikan bibit.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri rumah kaca, dan berhenti di sebuah bagian tertentu. Ursa membuka sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sejumlah peralatan, "Tanaman yang itu harus dipangkas daunnya, tidak boleh terlalu lebat. Kalau terlalu lebat daunnya, ia tidak akan berbunga, kalau tidak berbunga, tentu saja tidak akan berbuah," katanya sambil mendekati tanaman-tanaman dimaksud.

Dipegangnya satu. Dihitungnya jumlah daun, dari atas. Mencapai jumlah tertentu, daun-daun yang berada di bawah, diguntingnya hati-hati. Lalu berpindah pada tanaman yang lain.

Zuko memperhatikan gerak tangan ibunya. "Ibu tentu betah di sini ya? Paman Iroh kurasa juga begitu. Ia juga sama saja, tidak menghadiri penobatanku."

Ursa tertawa kecil. "Penobatan itu hanya seremoni. Kami tahu siapa sekarang yang memegang kekuasaan di Negara Api. Dan kami juga tahu akan seperti apa kebijaksanaanmu. Jadi lebih baik kami di sini, Zuko."

Wajah Zuko terlihat murung. Ursa meletakkan gunting tanamannya, dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu. "Nah. Nah. Kau tahu kalau kami—aku dan Paman Iroh—baik-baik saja di sini. Jangan bersedih begitu."

Zuko menghela napas. "Sebetulnya, aku juga ingin tinggal di sini saja."

Tertawa kecil lagi, Ursa mengangkat wajah putranya, "Tapi?"

"Ibu! Ibu juga tahu kalau aku punya tanggung jawab!"

Wajah Ursa berubah serius. "Nah. Jangan anggap tanggung jawabmu itu sebagai tugas yang membebani. Jadikanlah sebagai kebutuhanmu. Keinginanmu."

"Aku ingin rakyatku sejahtera, tanpa rasa takut lagi seperti dulu."

"Berusahalah agar bisa terpenuhi."

"Aku ingin ... Negara Api seperti Kerajaan Bumi. Hijau, damai ..."

"Karena itulah kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

Zuko mengangkat wajah, memandang ibunya, dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak kau bikin Negara Api menjadi seperti Kerajaan Bumi saja? Maksud ibu, jadikan Negara Api juga menjadi hijau."

Zuko menghela napas, "Aku takut ... tidak semudah itu. Sepertinya tanah di Negara Api bermasalah. Mungkin ... terlalu sering dipakai berlatih mengendalikan api?"

Ursa mengangkat guntingnya lagi dan mulai mengguntingi daun. "Di kerajaan ini, ada kelompok orang tertentu, kami menyebut mereka peladang berpindah. Beberapa tahun sekali mereka pindah ke daerah lain. Biasanya daerah hutan. Mereka menebang pohon, membakar lahannya, dan berladang di sana selama beberapa tahun. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkannya, membiarkan tumbuh pohon lagi di situ, sementara mereka mencari lahan baru lagi."

"Mereka ... membakar lahan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi ..."

"Lahan yang terpapar api itu tidak akan apa-apa, Zuko. Selama tanah dicangkul agar gembur, besar kemungkinan masih bisa ditumbuhi lagi."

"Tapi ada banyak tanah yang tidak bisa ditanami lagi."

"Yang kutahu, ada beberapa tempat di Negara Api yang tanahnya terlalu bersifat asam. Bisa ditangani, Zuko, dengan menaburi kapur atau sejenisnya."

Zuko terlihat berpikir. Lalu, "Pengetahuanku tentang tanah rendah sekali, ya Bu?"

Ursa tertawa. "Kau mau belajar."

Zuko tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku memilih beberapa orangku, maukah Ibu mengajari mereka tentang tanah dan tumbuhan?"

Ursa mengeleng. "Jangan aku. Pilihlah orang-orangmu yang mencintai tanaman. Bawa pada Raja Bumi, dan minta Raja yang menentukan pada siapa mereka akan belajar. Ada banyak ahli tanah dan tanaman di Kerajaan Bumi ini."

Zuko mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, tapi akan kukerjakan. Tentara Negara Api akan kukerahkan untuk menanam. Setelah sekian lama mereka menimbulkan kerusakan di muka bumi ..."

"Jangan hanya tentara. Buatlah rakyatmu mencintai tanaman, karena merekalah yang akan memelihara tanaman itu sehari-harinya."

"Hm," Zuko terlihat serius, "mereka yang baru pindah rumah, harus menanami tanahnya dengan pohon. Kelahiran anak, harus ditandai dengan menanam pohon. Pernikahan, ditandai dengan menanam pohon. Kurasa ... bagus."

Kilatan jahil timbul di mata Ursa, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan membuatmu menanam pohon? Mempelaimu, maksudku."

"Ah, Ibu!" semburat merah nampak di pipi Zuko.

"Ayolah, cerita pada ibu!"

"Tapi, Ibu janji akan datang ke Negara Api kalau aku menikah nanti?"

"Asal kau menanam 500 pohon, aku akan datang!"

"Benar?"

Ursa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba airmukanya berubah, seperti ingin tertawa tapi ditahan-tahan. Matanya memandang pada pagar bambu yang bergerak-gerak di ujung halaman.

"Oya, nampaknya teman-temanmu sangat menyenangkan ya?" katanya masih dengan tawa ditahan.

"Teman-teman?" Zuko heran. Ia belum bercerita apapun tentang teman-temannya pada ibunya.

Dan keheranan itu terjawab dengan runtuhnya pagar bambu itu, terdorong jatuh oleh beberapa remaja. Dan seekor lemur.

Ursa tertawa lepas sekarang, "Kau tidak mengenalkanku pada mereka, Zuko?"

"Sokka? Katara? Aang? Toph? Suki? Dan ... Mai? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Eh—eh," mereka berusaha berdiri, membersihkan diri dari debu, dan nyengir. "Paman Iroh yang menunjukkan tempat ini pada kami."

Ursa masih tertawa. "Ayo. Suruh mereka masuk, dan kita akan minum teh bersama."

Mereka malu-malu masuk halaman. Zuko masih setengah kebingungan.

"Jangan takut, Zuko. Kami akan membantumu menanam pohon," bisik Aang saat ia lewat tepat di depan Zuko.

Ursa tersenyum.

**FIN**

**A/N**: _Jah! Fic nggak beraturan. Karena melihat Zuko bertanya pada ayahnya di penjara tentang ibunya, di bagian akhir cerita—dan tak diceritakan jawabannya—jadi aja cerita ini. Gaje asli!_


End file.
